mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Rose Autumntree
"Because everything she does comes from within. From some dark impulse. I guess that's what makes her so thrilling to watch. So dangerous. Even perfect at times, but also so damn destructive." Ivy Rose Autumntree is a sixteen-year-old Pureblood Witch. She was sorted into Slytherin and is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ivy comes from a well-known Wizarding family which is known for their pride in their wealth and long unbroken line of Pureblood lineage. Her mother often holds prestigious events and parties.... Making the Autumntree's a well-known face in the Wizarding World . Ivy is known mostly to appear graceful while maintaining a cold and uncaring demeanor. She is quite skilled in potions and is also known for a career in modeling and ballet outside of Hogwarts. A bit mysterious, Ivy seems to hide behind a outer shell painted in grace and etiquette, though as of recently her shell has begun to crack, showing the dangers of what's inside and more importantly, showing Ivy. ~ This is her story.... (('OOC Note:' This is a WIP and is constantly being updated as Ivy's story continues. The following information contains spoilers as well as information that may '''not' be used IC without prior OOC discussion. The rumors and quotes section however which can be found at the bottom of the page, is free of spoilers and the information is welcome to be used by anyone. <33)'' 'Biography' 'Early Life and before Hogwarts' Ivy Rose Autumtree was born to Isaias and Fern Autumntree, a long line of well-established Pureblood Witches and Wizards distending from Russia and Sweden. Over the past few generations the Autumntree's collected themselves in London and it is here that they began to reside, they maintained several large estates as well as a smaller though still quite large summer home in Brighton Bay.... It was here that Ivy was born. Ivy's childhood was anything other than boring. Before she could even walk, Ivy's mother was molding her young child into what she believed to be perfection. Ivy was bombarded with a plethora of skills and traits which her mother all deemed necessary for a young Witch to have. Aside from making sure that her daughter was receiving the proper tutoring and lessons in everything that she saw fit, Fern Autumntree hardly spent much time with her young daughter. Fern did not 'work' per se, the Autumntree's had more than enough gold stacked away in Gringotts Bank and with Isaias working in the Ministry as an Auror, there was hardly any need for it. However if asked if she worked, Fern would most certainly answer yes. Claiming that aside from making sure that Ivy was properly 'raised,' she also saw that the family name climbed higher in the social standings of the Wizarding World, which was of course all due to her social networking and many parties which she hosted. Whatever it was that Fern Autumntree got up to, she most certainly seemed busy. Ivy was more often than not the centerpiece to her mother's grand parties. Ivy was quite pretty, having fair skin, long dark hair and steely blue grey eyes... Her face, which her mother often referred to as 'exquisite' adorned the perfect amount of German and Swedish features. It was during these parties in which Fern would show Ivy off, as if she were a painting or newly imported necklace. It was also during these parties which Ivy learned to be quiet, nothing more than a small shadow to her mother; a pretty small shadow which displayed the uttermost elegance and proper breeding. -- "Polite persons are always quiet." Her mother would say. Ivy was so busy being the perfect envision of her mother's mind that she hardly had time to discover herself. In fact...Ivy knew very little of who she was and often felt akin to one of the many exotic birds her mother collected and kept in cages. It was no easier to discover herself when Ivy found her mother often /telling/ her who she was. From as far back as she could remember, Ivy had always been told what a perfect Ravenclaw she would be. The truth to this however was simple, that was what Ivy's mother /wanted/ her to be. A Ravenclaw, in the eyes of Fern Autumntree, was the perfect fit for the daughter she had molded. Perhaps Fern believed that being surrounded by knowledge thirsty Eagles would push her daughter further down the path of academic greatness. Slytherin. These were the words which Ivy found herself constantly being overheard by the whispered breaths of family members. "She is sure to be a Slytherin'" she would hear them say just before her mother ushered her quickly out of the room. Her mother would then explain what utter nonsense that was. "They don't know you like I know you Ivy. They only say that because of what our family has been." - With a family derived mostly of Slytherins this was strange to Ivy.. Poised. Pretty. Polite and /Perfect./ Ivy felt as if she were scratching at her insides to get out, so it may have been no surprise that Ivy developed a strange tick in scratching at her own skin with her nails which resulted in scratches over her fair skin. It also may have been no surprise that Ivy's first display of magic was turning on the gramophone and causing it to play quite loudly before it exploded. Fern denied this when told by the live in Nannes and conjured up a more... Perfect idea in her own mind for her daughter's first display. A few years after Ivy's birth, Fern would give birth to her second child Ella. It was a difficult delivery and left Fern unable to bear anymore children. Little Ella was a shining light of joy. Quite the opposite of Ivy, Ella knew who she was from the day that she was born and her mother could tell her no different. She was caring and loved to help others... Her bubbly sweet nature was intoxicating and drew everyone towards her. Every bit a Hufflepuff, much to the dismay of Fern who of course ignored this as well, Ella was the friendly face in the family. Everyone loved Ella... Except for Fern, for to her Ella was the opposite of perfect. Her nose was too big and it curved upward like a pig. Her eyes were too far apart and her hair was a dingy brown. The complete opposite of a sister who now performed in ballet and was beginning a career in young Witch modeling for the latest brooms and hats. Ella spent most of her time taking beautification potions which were fed to her religiously by Fern. Still though, Ella seemed to have a love for her sister... Supporting her in everything that she did and believing in the person that Ivy truly was. The sisters shared a close bond. The Autumntree's were a large extensive family with aunts and uncles and cousins from every generation. Ivy hardly ever saw them though aside from Holiday's or her mother's parties. Ivy saw little of her father, his job often keeping him away from home. Though on those rare occasions that she did, Ivy found her father far more receptive to the idea of raising children rather than molding them. Isaias spent as much time with his daughters as he could. Often taking them for outings when his job permitted or taking them for walks on the seaside in Brighton. The ocean was something which Ivy soon discovered her love for... Though as if sensing that her daughter was discovering something that she enjoyed for herself, Fern quickly forbid these trips, insisting that Ivy would ruin her soft skin. Ivy saw little of her Grandparents on her mother's side, seeing them only during Holidays while otherwise being spared their presence. Isaias's father had passed away before Ivy was born, it was said that he had been killed in the second Wizarding War. Though what side he fought on was never alluded to. Agnes, known as 'Nana' and the mother of Isaias was the more prominent Grandmother in Ivy's life. Often visiting with her large entourage of Persian cats which she bred and showed. Nana was a bit eccentric however Ivy thoroughly enjoyed her company as well as the cats. Blood purity had always been of importance to the Autumntrees. And though they maintained blood elitist views they remained polite to those 'lesser' than them. This was challenged however when Nana began dating Cyrus Dickinson. A short man, standing at only about 4"10 with a wide balding head and dimpled chin. His looks were far from dashing and while Fern referred to him as a small wrinkled prune, it was not his looks that were the main issue but the fact that Cyrus Dickinson was a Muggle. Perhaps Nana no longer held her blood supremacy views.. Or perhaps she never had. Needless to say she seemed to be quite fond of the Muggle. Cyrus took to the family and the idea of magic quite... Enthusiastically. Every day he seemed to possess a new idea on how magic could assist Muggle objects. It was his idea to cast 'Piertotum Locomotor' on his walker and go whisking along the boardwalks of Brighton which sent Fern into a fit of despair. It was not long after, that Nana found herself and Cyrus shunned and visits became less frequent. As Ivy grew, so did her inward struggle, and her release to free herself soon boiled into a hot temper. Knowing a variety of languages which her mother had also deemed necessary for her to learn, Ivy would succumb to the mixture of exotic words spilling from her tongue in a quick-tempered fury. Along with her temper...Ivy also learned that she found a certain pleasure in breaking the rules. Having been banned from the ocean by her mother, Ivy began finding ways to sneak away from her mother's many servants to enjoy solitude by the beach. These escapades did not last long however and once found out, Fern would move the family away from the Brighton home and back to one of their estates in London. Back in London, Ivy felt more trapped than ever. Fern would keep Ivy's nails quite short as her daughter continued her struggle with her strange tick and she feared this could be a hindrance to her daughters performance in modeling and ballet which had really begun to blossom. Arriving in the next few months was Ivy's acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Fern held a grand celebration... Inviting every Wizarding family she knew to attend what was soon quoted 'one of the finest parties and feasts of the year.' - Nana and Cyrus however were not invited and instead Nana sent one of the kittens from her prized Persians newest litter. 'Purrkins' who had a face rather like a pug instead of a cat, became Ivy's familiar. September came and Ivy was riding the Hogwarts express to the Castle which would be more like a home rather than a school. Ivy was pleased to get away from her mother and her obsession with clipping her nails. However even in Hogwarts, Ivy could not escape her mother and the moment that she was called forward during the sorting ceremony she remembered everything which her mother had told her. 'Think Ravenclaw.' Ivy strained hard as she tried to recall a riddle that her mother had forced her to remember. Though the sorting hat had barely touched one of the soft locks on Ivy's head before shouting "Slytherin!" Ivy was taken back by the confidence the hat seemed to have in placing her... This hat seemed to know something about her. A secret. Ivy wished it would share. 'Rumors' Free to use IC. (Latest first.) ~ I saw her doing Ballet in the moonlight by the lake. The giant squid seemed to enjoy it. ~ Her and her family were supporters of Dorchester. ~ Apparently her mother and Vivienne's father are now living together. Havenwood? Yeah, that makes them sisters? Living together and not married though, that seems... ~ She should have been a Ravenclaw with how often she raises her hands in classes. Such a know it all she is. ~ I saw a picture of her in Young Witch Magazine. She is a model? ~ She's never been snogged. ~ Why is she so afraid of Hufflepuffs? ~ She tried to kill a first year and her father was sent to Azkaban over the summer. Like father like daughter? ~ I saw her huddled in the corner of the Library with a Transfiguration book. ~ Does she like anyone besides her cat? Purrkins? I don't think he is particularly fond of her though, did you see the scratches on her shoulders? ~ What's up with her obsession with chocolate frogs? ~ Her sister died. Murdered by some Muggle? Is that why she hates them? ~ I heard her family is composed of Deatheaters. The Autumntree's? Yeah, I wouldn't trust them. 'Quotes'